emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7729 (23rd January 2017)
Plot At Mulberry Cottage, pyjama clad Ashley questions why the back door is locked as he needs to get to work. Laurel informs Sandy that she needs to go on a training course for selling the underwear so Sandy insists he'll be fine until Will arrives. Gabby isn't feeling well so offers to look after Dotty. Robert reveals to Chas and Charity that he and Aaron were planning to get married in Vegas until he called things off, although they've since made things up. Robert explains Aaron will be changing his statement. Will calls in sick. Gabby puts up curtains over the doors as confused Ashley rattles through the kitchen units. DS Wise tells Chas he may have been hasty yesterday offering to tamper with statements. Aaron overhears as Chas and DS Wise talk about Pierce's warning and Aaron is glad to know where he stands. Gabby and Ashley stand outside the church as Ashley recalls his first service there. Gabby realises they need to go to the shop to get some nappies for Dotty, but Ashley refuses to go inside. Chas asks Pierce why he is working against someone who he's supposed to be representing but soon realises Pierce found out about DS Wise' offer from Paddy. Laurel is surprised to return home to a curtain over the door, so Sandy explains that Gabby saw online that hiding a door works wonders to stop dementia suffers walking off. She is shocked when she learns Gabby is out with Ashley and Dotty alone. Chas fires Pierce and can't believe Paddy would chuck Aaron under a bus because he's jealous of her and DS Wise. Eric lays flowers on Val's grave, but as he's leaving the Cemetery, Ashley appears. Eric panics when he sees Dotty isn't in the pram and Ashley is none the wiser about her whereabouts. Laurel desperately tries to get hold of Gabby and is terror stricken when Ashley arrives home with Eric and the empty pram. Laurel is relieved when she spots Gabby and Dotty in Main Street. DS Wise turns up in The Woolpack again. Chas reintroduces DS Wise to Cain and Charity before ushering him through to the backroom for a chat in full view of Paddy. Rhona decides to stay home with Pierce and Leo instead of joining Vanessa and Tracy on a night out. Cain joins Chas in the backroom where he says things will be okay as she'll look after Aaron, and he'll look after her. Pierce tells Rhona he doesn't want to stop her seeing her friends, but Rhona reassures him she would rather be at home with him. Aaron returns to the pub to find Robert sipping a pint in the dark. He explains he's been at the police station to give a new interview and he ended up in court. Robert tells Aaron that he isn't alone and the pair end up kissing. Laurel apologises to Gabby for having a go at her earlier and Gabby informs Laurel about Ashley hitting Will and wetting himself. She admits she didn't say anything as she doesn't want her dad to go away. In the pub backroom, Cain watches a crime programme when an appeal comes on to find a woman in her twenties with a girl and a young boy. Cain recognises them as Debbie, Sarah and Jack. He calls Debbie but it goes to answer phone so he rewinds the programme to have a second look. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, car park, corridor and backroom *Grass behind St. Mary's Church *Church Lane *Cemetery *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *First appearance of Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden since 1st January 2016 as Charley Webb returns from maternity leave and the first appearance of Katie Hill in the role of Sarah. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,450,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes